The Cool Kids
The Cool Kids is an American sitcom created by Charlie Day and Paul Fruchbom and aired on Fox from September 28, 2018 until May 10, 2019. The series follows three male residents at the Shady Meadows Retirement Community who are forced to adapt when a new, rebellious female occupant moves into the community. Starring David Alan Grier, Martin Mull, Leslie Jordan and Vicki Lawrence, The Cool Kids was green-lit for a debut season consisting of thirteen episodes on May 9, 2018, with Fox ordering an additional nine episodes on October 18 of the same year. On May 10, 2019, it was announced that The Cool Kids would not be returning for a second season, with "The Friend-aversary" set to air later that day, concluding the first season and, after the cancellation, the series. Premise The Cool Kids follows three male senior citizen friends at Shady Meadows Retirement Community who "are the top dogs until they're blown out of the water by the newest member of the community, a female rebel who's ready to challenge their place – it’s high school with 70 somethings." Cast and Characters Main *David Alan Grier as Hank Henderson *Martin Mull as Charlie *Leslie Jordan as Sid Delacroix *Vicki Lawrence as Margaret Flynn Recurring *Jamie Farr as Dudley, a resident of the community whom the gang finds annoying. *Artemis Pebdani as Allison, the head of Shady Meadows Retirement Community *Rod McCary as Gorgeous George, a resident of the community and an antagonist of the group. *Punam Patel as Punam, an employee of the Shady Meadows Retirement Community Guest *Charlie Day as Chet the Handyman ("Pilot"), the handyman for the community *Megan Ferguson as Jennifer ("Margaret Turns 65") *Ravi Patel as Doctor Chad ("Sid Comes Out") *Max Gail as Robert ("Sid Comes Out"), Margaret's boyfriend *Travis Schuldt as Walt ("Sid Comes Out"), Sid's son *Charles Shaughnessy as Murray ("Thanksgiving at Murray's") *Julia Duffy as Francine ("Thanksgiving at Murray's") *Clyde Kusatsu as Norman ("Thanksgiving at Murray's") *Tammy Townsend as Felicia ("Hank the Cradle Robber") *Ed Begley Jr. as Karl ("Margaret Dates the Zodiac Killer") *Jackée Harry as Lorraine ("Funeral Crashers"), Hank's ex-wife *Rick Fox as Reggie ("Funeral Crashers") *Bob Gunton as Colonel Christianson ("Funeral Crashers") *Lesley Ann Warren as Kathleen ("Charlie's Angel" and "Sid's First Relationship"), Charlie's girlfriend *Erik Kilpatrick as Albert ("Charlie's Angel") *Mary Elizabeth Ellis as MJ ("Margaret Jr."), Margaret's daughter *Jere Burns as John ("Sid's First Relationship"), Sid's boyfriend *Joanna Cassidy as Joanie ("The Cool Kids Plus One"), Margaret's longtime best friend Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide Production Development On September 5, 2017, it was announced that Fox had given the series a pilot order. The pilot was written by Charlie Day and Paul Fruchbom with Kevin Abbott set to serve as show-runner if the series was picked up. Executive producers were set to include Day, Abbott, Rob McElhenney, Glenn Howerton, and Nick Frenkel with Fruchbom co-executive producing. Production companies involved with the pilot included 20th Century Fox Television and FX Productions. On November 16, 2017, it was announced that Don Scardino would direct the pilot. On May 9, 2018, it was announced that Fox had given the production a series order, with it subsequently being announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2018 and air on Fridays at 8:30 PM. On June 12, 2018, it was reported that Patrick Walsh was replacing Abbott in the role of showrunner and would also be joining the series as an executive producer. On June 28, 2018, it was announced that the series was to premiere on September 28, and on October 19 it was announced that Fox had ordered an additional nine episodes of the series, bringing the first season total up to twenty-two episodes. Casting Alongside the announcement Scardino would direct the pilot, it was confirmed that David Alan Grier, Martin Mull, Leslie Jordan and Vicki Lawrence had been cast in the pilot's lead roles. On November 9, 2018, it was announced that Lesley Ann Warren would make a guest appearance in an episode entitled "Charlie’s Angel". The episode was notably set to serve as a reunion for Mull and Warren who had previously starred together in the 1985 film Clue. Release On May 14, 2018, Fox released the first trailer for the series, and on September 13 of the same year the series took part in the 12th Annual PaleyFest Fall Television Previews. Featured was a preview screening of the series and a conversation with cast members including David Alan Grier, Martin Mull, Leslie Jordan and Vicki Lawrence. On May 10, 2019, it was announced that The Cool Kids had been cancelled and would not be returning for a second season. Category:Content